


Better than Bourbon

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Daryl Dixon [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Consensual, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Georgia, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Making Out, Mild Smut, POV Daryl Dixon, Pet Names, Prison Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, The Greene Farm (Walking Dead), Touching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Daryl Dixon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915780
Kudos: 78





	1. Aries

"I think you're an Aries."

"Wha'?"

Dazed expressions and droopy eyelids met, alcohol and newness mingling in the air. He was looking at her differently, more longingly. Sprawled out on the couch, her legs over him and rested on the armrest. They didn't touch and he almost felt disappointed. 

"Your _star sign_ ," words slurred together into mumbles. Arms rested over the back of the couch, Daryl took another swig from the bottle. 

"Why's 'at?" 

"You…" Gaze drawn to the ceiling as she furrowed her brows. "You're really brave."

A scoff and she giggled, he rolled his eyes but her amusement never left. Lower lip sucked between her teeth and his limbs felt heavy. 

"But you're also kinda shy and reserved, which contradicts everything." Hands fidgeting as she spoke, he wondered if her heart pounded as hard as his. 

"You can be really aggressive-"

"I ain't aggressive." 

"-and defensive," Daryl wanted to glare but he let out a chuckle. A smirk from her as she watched him. 

"D'ya just wanna insult me or somethin'?" Head cocked at her, the glint in her eye sent butterflies to his chest. 

"Oh no, _Mr. Dixon_." The smile never left her face while she all but purred his name. "I admire you a great deal, I'm just tryna figure you out."

"An' how's 'at goin'?" Another swig before he passed it to her. 

" _Fantastically_ well," Lips glistened as the bottle lowered. "You're shit at hiding it, y'know." 

He cleared his throat, heat spreading to his ears. Tongue peeked out to lick her lips and felt himself tense. 

"I ain't tryna hide shit."

"I look at you in the same way."

He gave something between a scoff and short laugh. She was all talk, she had to be. Spread across the couch, drinking with him instead of the hot shower he knew she wanted. He wasn't the type she'd look for. 

"I'm not bullshitting you, Daryl." 

She gave a smile, somehow a perfect mix of sweet and mischievous. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want it to be true. 

"Maybe we're just drunk."

"Still doesn't change that I kinda like you."

"Only kinda?" His chest felt tight but he laughed. 

"I'm giving a bit of leeway because we're drunk and you're in denial."

He let his head fall back with a scoff. The ceiling looked almost medical, the entire CDC did. White walls and the faint smell of sterile, even during the apocalypse. It was unsettling. 

"Ya do this thing when ya smile," eyes screwed shut. He let words spill that had long been held. 

"Dunno why but tha' fuckin' _smile_." 

She shifted, legs tucked underneath and grin to her lap. 

"Can I try something?" 

"Yeah," his throat went dry. Heartbeat in his ears. 

She was slow, maybe for him to pull away or because there was static in her chest as well. Wisps brushed his cheeks and there was a lavender scent even under the sweat and blood. 

Soft. Her lips were soft yet chapped and the only word he could think of to describe the kiss was sweet. Neither pulled away and there was this urge for more, he needed more. 

A swipe to his bottom lip and he groaned, a nip in response and he felt her smile. Tongues swirling, at some point she climbed into his lap and touch on her thighs sent electricity through him. Hands through his hair, raking and pulling and he wanted _more_.

"Daryl," a beg into his mouth. Nails biting through fabric and she let out a moan. 

Fingers wrapped around his wrist and he almost pulled away until he felt the hem of her shirt. 

"Please," a nibble to swollen lips. "Please touch me."

Fingertips grazed skin and her breath hitched before she kissed him harder. Hips jerked up and hers rolled as a response. 

" _Fuck_."

Another grin into his mouth, hands gripped her hips as he pulled her down and grinded into her core. 

" _Oh my god_ ," she pulled away. Back arching, his lips were on her neck. Sweet pecks became teeth on skin and he knew there'd be bruises. 

Her lips crashed into his, leaving only to pull her shirt off. He trailed down to her collarbone, red marks in his way. Soft pants from above him the closer he got to the edge of her bra. 

"Ya so-" words whispered between lips on skin. "-fuckin' beautiful."

She let out a breathless laugh, grip on his hair pulled him off her and she went to work along his jaw. Soft kisses peppered bites that let moans escape from his throat. 

"Baby, you're a fucking _god_."

A groan and he pulled her into him, she gasped into his ear before fingers trailed down to his belt buckle. 

"Ya sure ya want this?" He pulled away to meet dilated pupils and reddened lips. 

"I've never wanted anything more," a peck to the corner of his mouth. "Are you?" 

"Yes-" 

And then the door clicked, and Glenn stood there confounded and shit-faced. 

"Oh shit, guys I'm sorry."

Daryl thought she'd scramble off his lap, deny ever even _thinking_ about him but she didn't. 

The door clicked shut and her forehead fell to his. Flushed cheeks and disheveled hair yet she'd never been more gorgeous to him. 

"Should get some sleep," the words _pained_ him to say. 

Her mouth twitched up in the corners before she brushed her lips against his. 

"I'll see you in the morning, Daryl."


	2. Glenn Remembers the CDC

The walkers snarled behind the fence. A screech while they pushed, metal scraping and a body thudding as she pulled the knife back. 

"Can I ask you something?" Glenn turned to her as another walker fell. 

"Yeah?" 

"The CDC, I was shit-faced." 

"That you were," he rolled his eyes at her laughter. 

"Did I walk in on…" He fumbled with the bloodied crowbar. "On you and…"

She stared at him blankly, mind growing desolate the more she stood there. 

"I-I didn't wanna put you on the spot or anything-" 

"No," sheepish smile spreading across her face at the recollection. "No, it's okay. I just haven't…" 

She sighed, fingers raking through hair as drunken touches and the taste of  _ him _ flooded. A heat spread and she cleared her throat. 

"We didn't talk about that."

"'Bout wha'?" 

Throat dry at the presence of him, Daryl eyed her curiously as she stood there trying to pull  _ any _ sound from her throat. 

"Uh, everything that's happened." Glenn's words spilled, watching Daryl in a way that he hoped he believed them. 

Naturally, he  _ didn't _ . A scoff from him as he turned to leave, an elbow to her side and she met blue eyes underneath dark. 

"We're on watch."

"Yeah. Yes. Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Glenn let out a breath and the thought of screaming into the void seemed appealing. Her fist met his shoulder and he laughed. The man fucking  _ laughed _ . 

"What the  _ fuck _ ?" A harsh whisper because she feared he'd be there if she turned around. 

"You stood there like he was a fucking  _ ghost _ . What do you mean 'what the fuck?'" 

She let out a groan and turned, Glenn's laughter still echoing behind her. 

Oranges and purples bathed the sky. Stars peppered the darkness and it almost helped being on watch with a curious Daryl for two hours. 

"Ya actin' weird," Daryl's voice cut through the silence. 

"The sunset's pretty tonight."

She followed the sound of footsteps until he sat next to her and she could feel the warmth radiating off him. Legs dangling off the side of the tower, she felt eyes on her. 

"Glenn remembers the CDC." 

If his jaw weren't attached to his face it would have fallen to the walkers below. In that moment, she watched him go through all 5 stages of grief and she didn't know what to think of it. 

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"He was  _ piss drunk _ ."

" _ Yeah _ ," a soft chuckle while she nodded slowly. Silence filling the gaps as thoughts were organised into cogency. 

"D'ya regret it?" There was a certain vulnerability in his face that she hadn't seen before. Soft yet pleading eyes and fingers picking at raw skin. 

"I don't," shifting and clearing her throat. "I only really regret that fuck walking in on us."

He snorted, shy with his gaze to his lap. Pink tinted his face and spread to his neck and underneath his collar. She licked her lips and turned back to orange and purple. 

"We coulda carried on." 

Eyes still glued to his lap and his face crimson, he  _ smiled _ at his own remark. Her face must have matched his. 

"Yeah, we coulda." An awkward chuckle from the both of them. She wondered how she was so confident at the CDC. 

"Shit really got in the way, huh?" 

"Shit's like tha'."

Another chuckle and they locked gazes. She didn't register what was happening until she felt metal through fabric and a weight over her. The familiar taste of him and longer hair between her fingers. 

Stubble tickled her cheeks as he trailed down to her neck, teeth between skin she let out a gasp. Tighter grip on his hair she heard him groan. Her legs wrapped over his waist as she pulled him closer, stifled moans left the both of them at the contact. 

"Are we…" Eyes rolling back, his thumb traced over her clothed center. 

"Yeah?" Breath tickled her ear and she arched her back as he applied pressure, grinding against his hand. 

"We should…  _ Fuck _ ," a nibble to her earlobe.

He chuckled, deep and rumbling and it  _ annoyed _ her. 

"Yeah, we should."

" _ Daryl _ ."

A sigh from his lips as his head fell to the crook of her neck, soft kisses beneath her ear before he stood and pulled her up. 

She pulled him toward her just after the door clicked, hands gripping fabric and a desire for closeness even with no space left. Hard and breathless kisses as her back collided with the wall. 

Hands trailed to Daryl's belt buckle, she wanted to laugh at the parallel and half expected Glenn's mortified face at the door. 

His touch felt like  _ fire _ . Fingers slipping underneath her shirt and grazing her sides and the small of her back, gripping hard enough to leave bruises when she cupped him. 

Daryl pulled away but only centimeters, noses touching and his eyes screwed shut while uneven breaths wisped over her lips. 

"Ya can't be real."

"I am, this is."

"Ya just like'n angel."

She looked dumbfounded for a moment, like he'd said the most unbelievable and incomprehensible thing to her. Flushed cheeks and dark eyes staring at him as his chest tightened at the thought of ruining what they'd both waited for. 

But rough kisses went sweet and she pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Her touch trailing down toned muscle and raised scars until she brought his fingers to the edge of her shirt. Arms lifting as he pulled it over her head, brushing against skin until it was abandoned. Fingers locked against the wall as he pinned her, leg slipping between her thighs. 

He chuckled softly, eyes averting to the ground before locking gazes. 

"Seems familiar."

"Wasn't  _ that _ hard, now was it?"

"Did ya just-" 

" _ Yes _ ," giggles turned to a hitch in her breath as he latched onto her neck. 

"You are a fucking vampire, Dixon." 

"Mhm hm." As if to prove her true, skin pulled between teeth and she did the same with her lower lip. Arching off the wall as if it would get her the contact she craved. 

Holding her wrist in place with one hand, the other found the button to her jeans. Boots flying off into different directions as she toed them off, his fingers moved to grip her bare hip once the zipper was down. 

Grip loosened over her wrists and his palm went flat against chilled concrete. Attention returned to his belt buckle, she popped the button open and pushed it off his hips as he helped her do the same. 

Her entire being  _ ached _ , Daryl's roughness told her he felt the same. Arms wrapped over his neck, pulling him closer and hooking her legs around his waist to hoist herself up. Using the concrete and Daryl as support, she watched him pull his boxers down as his erection sprang free. If someone walked in right now, she wouldn't hesitate on shooting them. 

And then came that shyness she'd grown fond of, concern and insecure laced throughout his features and she just wanted to hold him. 

"Ya sure?" 

"One hundred and fifty percent." She smiled, fingers cupping a scruffy cheek. "Are you?" 

A nod behind a dark fringe, pupils swallowing the blues of his irises. Lips met softly as he carefully pushed into her, underwear missing and she had no recollection of stripping them off. 

He was slow, stopping when her teeth were on his lower lip or she sucked in a breath. Her legs gently pulling him closer until the hilt and he let out a low groan, summoning all the willpower in his body to not suddenly jerk. 

"It's okay - just gimme…" Nails bit into his shoulders through the fabric. 

He nuzzled her neck, lips brushing her jaw as her breaths became even. 

" _ Okay _ ," fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gingerly, Daryl's hips pulled back halfway before she pulled him back. Hard. A moan left her and she watched the muscles tense in his arm, still planted to the wall right beside her face. Teeth playfully nipped at his forearm and she felt blut fingernails dig into her thigh. 

"Who's the fuckin' vampire now?" Lips quirking into a smile as he panted softly. 

This restraint of this man. 

"C'mon sunshine," she rolled her hips and he jerked forward. 

He pulled and thrusted, her back hitting the wall. Smugness drained from her as the corner of his mouth twitched up. 

"Angel."

Thrust. 

"Darlin'." 

Another thrust but she almost came undone with the  _ darlin' _ . 

"Baby girl."

Harder thrust. Her back arched and she gnawed her lip raw trying not to call him daddy. God, she wanted to. 

" _ Sweetheart _ ."

And he  _ finally _ set a fucking pace but she was so close from how he slowly pounded into her. She needed this - and Daryl, everything about him for the rest of how ever long she'd walk with the dead. 

Hand splayed across his chest, she moved to unbutton but he paused and his breath hitched. 

"I-" Eyes wide and panting lips, she knew he didn't want her to see the hurt he carried. 

"If you don't-" 

"Nah i's-" 

"Daryl."

"Do it."

Hesitant fingers moved down the fabric, he could have stopped her if he wanted to. Grazing his shoulders and sides before the shirt fell to the ground. 

"If someone walks in, they're gonna notice you fucking me before anything else." She grinned as he gave something between a scoff and a chuckle, head falling to her shoulder as his hips moved once more. 

There was urgency, starting slow but soon the concrete scraped her back and breaths became almost unobtainable. His nails grit against the stone and his grip on her went from pain to nothing - nothing because she felt bliss approaching yet it was _ just  _ out of reach. 

"Fuck."

"Daryl."

" _ Wait for me, Sunshine _ ."

"Oh my god."

"Ya like tha'?" 

" _ Yes _ ." Back arching off the wall and almost choking on her words, she knew he'd have bruises from  _ her _ fingers. 

Her body quaked at the mercy of him, silently begging for release she so desperately wanted.  _ Needed _ . She wanted nothing more than shockwaves but he made her feel like she had electricity through her body. 

"Daryl."

"Cum fer me, baby girl."

Every single muscle in her body tensed. A struggle against her throat to not scream into the heavens; but he was fucking  _ moaning _ into her ear and the sounds that left her would have made the  _ devil _ blush. 

"We're doing that again right?" 

A chuckle as his shoulders shook and he lowered her to the ground, gripping him for stability. Nails bit into his forearms as he cupped her face, his lips brushing against hers. 

"We've got'n hour."


End file.
